Cullen, Witch, Who Am I?
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elphaba disappears at age three and grows in Forks, raised by the Cullens. Returning to Oz, she learns of her first family, but still chooses to become the Witch of the West, despite physical injuries suffered years earlier.
1. Chapter 1

_Cullen, Witch, Who Am I?__  
__Elphaba's POV_

My name is Elphaba Thropp Cullen. For the past fourteen years—since I disappeared from Oz when I was three—I was raised by Carlisle and Esme Cullen as one of their own kids—I'm actually the only human in my family—besides Uncle Charlie. Aunt Sue and Uncle Billy don't really count, because technically they should be—_could be_ shape-shifters, like my cousins, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater.

I'm also one of the youngest or oldest, depending on how you look at it. The thing is, every year on my birthday, everyone insists upon having a huge party for me, because I'm actually getting older. Everyone else—they're not aging. Renesmee stopped aging when she was seven. Carlisle stopped aging at twenty-three. Esme stopped aging at twenty-six. Leah stopped aging at twenty. Everyone else stopped in their teens—Jacob, Quil, and Embry all stopped aging when they were sixteen. Seth stopped aging when he was fifteen. Edward and Alice stopped aging at seventeen. Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all stopped aging at eighteen.

During high school, like everyone else in the family, I went to Forks High School. During sophomore year, I dropped out for a couple of years and was homeschooled so I could recover from a car accident that could have killed me. It only temporarily paralyzed me, thanks to Leah's quick thinking, but sometimes I have these attacks—basically, I can't move, so I have to use my wheelchair—not that comfortable and I hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I tried to sit up in bed, but then had to lie back down. I closed my eyes, trying to fight the pain, but nothing worked. I needed Jasper. Jasper trotted upstairs and said, "It's okay, Elphaba, it's okay."

I nodded, trying not to cry. "Where's Dad?" I choked out, desperately.

Just then Carlisle entered the room, and Jasper left. "Elphaba, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked immediately.

"My legs hurt," I said weakly, still fighting tears, "And I can't move."

He picked me up and carefully carried me down the stairs and then set me gently in my wheelchair. I grinned and wheeled myself to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Hey, Leah. Hi, Jake. Hi, Seth. Hi, Embry. Hi Nessie. Hi, Bella. Hi, Edward. Hi, Rose. Hi, Alice. Hi, Jasper. Hi, Emmett. Good morning, Mom." I greeted everyone quickly.

"Good morning, Elphaba," Esme said, smiling at me.

After I was done eating, Carlisle said, "Esme and I need to talk to all of you."

"Why?" Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, Embry, Leah, Seth and I all asked.

"We're moving," Esme announced.

"But why?" I demanded. "I love it here in Forks."

"Elphaba, it's time you returned to Oz—to your past," Carlisle said softly. "And we've been here too long. It's gotten risky. Even with Charlie saying that I have this condition that prevents me from aging, we have to move on—the only reason we stayed so long so Charlie could visit Bella and Nessie."

I nodded, and then Carlisle added, "I've registered everyone as freshmen at Shiz University."

I stared at him and said, "Shiz University? That's the most expensive—and prestigious—college in all Oz."

He nodded and said, "I'm expecting good things from all of you."

We all nodded and, handing me a cell phone, he said, "Here, Elphaba. You'll direct Rose with packing your things." I nodded and Rose raced up the stairs to my room.

I smiled and called her three seconds later.

"Okay, I want the family photo. Then my clothes. And that outfit Alice bought me last week, too." I instructed. I could Rose carefully packing my things. "Oh, and my leg braces—I'll probably need those," I added hastily.

Rose came downstairs carrying two bags—one was hers and the other was mine. I grinned and we all left for Oz.


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached Oz, we moved to Munchkinland. "Elphaba, is any of this familiar?" Carlisle asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Try to remember," he begged me. "Remember back to when you first became a Cullen."

I nodded, slowly. Suddenly I paused. "I would have grown up here," I said, spinning to stare at Carlisle.

He nodded and said, "Welcome home, Elphaba."

I grinned, flinging my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Dad." I said,

We all went to our new house and then the governor came to meet us.

"My name is Frexspar Thropp. This is my daughter, Nessarose Thropp," he introduced himself and his young companion—she looked to be about sixteen.

Carlisle smiled and said, "My name is Carlisle. This is my family—my wife, Esme, and our children—Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Elphaba Cullen. Those four teens over there are friends off the family—Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Leah and Seth Clearwater."

"Wait," Frexspar said, turning to stare at me. Nessarose followed his lead and stared at me as well. "Did you say one of your daughters' names was Elphaba?"

Carlisle nodded and Esme moved closer to me.

"I had a daughter named Elphaba once. She disappeared fourteen years ago." Frexspar said slowly. "It can't be," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's true," Edward said calmly. Our Elphaba is your lost daughter."

Frexspar smiled and said, "Nessa, this is her—your sister."

"Fabala?" she asked uncertainly.

I smiled. I turned and looked at Carlisle, who nodded. I'd been sitting on the couch for most of the meeting. I stood up slowly, shaking violently and staggered suddenly. "Is she okay?" Frex demanded.

Carlisle nodded and said, "I'll explain later."

Frex nodded and watched as I limped my way over to Nessarose. "Yes, Nessarose, Father's right. It's me," I said, smiling gently at my baby sister.

Then she took my hand and said, "Fabala, all of you, please, just call me Nessa."

We nodded and I said, "Alright, Nessa."

As I stood next to her, I suddenly had to grab onto her wheelchair. "Fabala? What is it? What's wrong?" Nessa asked. I didn't answer—I _couldn't_ answer.

Jasper walked over to me, and carefully knocked out any feeling I had, and I slowly sank to my knees. Then Carlisle said, "Frexspar, I'd like to talk to you in my office. Would you come with me?"

Father nodded and followed Carlisle down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessa looked at me and asked, "Fabala, why is Dr. Cullen talking to Father?"

I shrugged and said, "I dunno."

She shook her head and said, "I think you're lying. You do know and won't tell me."

I looked at Alice and she barely nodded at me.

"Um, yeah, I was lying," I admitted, awkwardly.

"So why is Dr. Cullen talking to Father?" Nessa asked again.

I sighed and said, "It's probably about my accident."

"What accident?" Nessa gasped in shock.

"The accident that nearly cost me my life," I answered coolly.

Nessa stared at me and, as I nodded, Leah slipped out of the house, shaking with anger and pain—she felt guilty that I have to spend time in a wheelchair sometimes—like if she'd moved faster, maybe I'd be fine.

Nessa shifted and stared after Leah. "Let her go, Nessa—she needs time to chill," I said, calmly.

"Fabala, what happened?" Nessa asked.

"Um, why don't I let Father tell you?" I suggested.

Nessa nodded in agreement and we waited for Carlisle and Frexspar to return.

_Carlisle's POV_

I motioned to the second chair in the room and said, "Please, Frex, sit down."

He sat down and asked, "Why did Elphaba stagger suddenly when she was coming over to talk to her sister, Nessarose?"

I took a deep breath and said, "It all began sophomore year of high school. All of my children—including Elphaba—all went to Forks High School. One day, it had been snowing and then it switched to rain. That night, the rain switched to icy sleet and Elphaba struggled to get into the car—our driveway and sidewalk was covered in ice. She got safely to school, but then the accident—as we call it—occurred. Another student, lost control of his vehicle, and spun toward her. Leah grabbed Elphaba's arm and threw her to the ground, intending to drag her away. In the process, the car ran over Elphaba's legs, crushing them completely. Elphaba was rushed to the hospital, where I worked and I immediately began attending to her injuries. She was completely unconscious and went into a coma in the middle of the surgery to repair her legs. She didn't wake up for almost a year, but Esme and I managed to help her catch up with her class. She also could not walk for most of that time—some people thought that she would never walk again. Esme and I didn't listen to them and we helped Elphaba find a way to walk—special leg braces that were designed to fit her legs exactly and give her more free movement than most leg braces. They also have to be worn all the time and we also obtained a wheelchair for her. She has attacks in which her legs hurt and she cannot move. That's what the wheelchair is for—so she can get around. That's why we picked this house—it was wheelchair-accessible."

Frexspar nodded and said, "Carlisle, Elphaba can stay at my house whenever she needs to. Like this house, it is wheelchair-accessible, but for Nessa."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, Frex, but I don't think that will ever be possible. Jasper has to knock out the feeling in her legs so we can safely get her into her wheelchair."

He nodded and said, "I understand."

Then we both rejoined our families who were laughing and telling stories.

_Elphaba's POV_

I looked up and said, "Hi, Dad. Hello, Father."

They smiled and Frexspar carefully said, "Nessa, come along. It's time we got home and let this family finishing unpacking."

"Father?" Nessa asked. "May I have Elphaba over sometime?"

Frexspar looked at Carlisle, who glanced at Esme and then nodded.

"Yes, dear, you may," he began. "But let's give her some time to finish unpacking."

She nodded and waved. "Goodbye, Cullens," she said, gently. "Goodbye, Fabala."

I smiled and we waved back to her. "Goodbye, Nessarose," Alice, Jasper, Leah—she'd come back inside—Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and I all said.

"Goodbye, Nessa," I whispered, softly, after she left.


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	6. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
